hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 132 (2011)
Flash × And × Start (センコウ×ト×ハツドウ, Senkou × To × Hatsudou) is the 132nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 4th, 2014. Overview The King still struggles to retrieve his memories as he and his two remaining Royal Guards return to the palace. He eventually knocks out Meleoron and Knuckle Bine with his En, and later engages Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi in a race against time. Meanwhile, only two remain, Palm and Ikalgo, and hide an unconscious Komugi underground. Synopsis As Gon dedicated all of his power to finish off Neferpitou, Meruem enters West tower where Komugi had been, accompanied by Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi to retrieve his memories. Meruem realizes that something is missing but is unable remember it. As a sign of relief Shaiapouf gives signal to Menthuthuyoupi to which Menthuthuyoupi understands that he also agree that they couldn't let the King see Komugi. They think the King should ideally stay as he is now. Meruem feels he still is missing something from the place to which Shaiapouf reacts and tells Meruem that the Meruem's memories can be verified through what he sees and can recover all the memories he needs. Shaiapouf tells Meruem about the delay in the selection and tells that the remaining humans will gather in the plain before the palace. Suddenly Shaiapouf remembers and tells Meruem that he needs to use his scales on the humans on their way to the palace to hypnotize them. Menthuthuyoupi tells he'll look for Neferpitou in the meantime as he didn't have the strength to protect the Meruem. Hearing words of Menthuthuyoupi mentioning Neferpitou, Meruem's memory triggers and he remembers about Neferpitou. Shaiapouf realizes not just the images but the words can also trigger Meruem's memory. Shaiapouf gives signal to Menthuthuyoupi to tell Neferpitou to keep quite about the situation. Suddenly Meruem have a headache and remembers a task giving to Neferpitou to do something for him. Meruem orders Menthuthuyoupi to bring the Neferpitou to him at once. Meruem decides to hunt down the intruders himself to which Shaiapouf panics and tries to stop him to which Meruem becomes furious, releases his aura and demands a honest answer from Shaiapouf. Seeing Meruem's overwhelming aura, Shaiapouf tells Meruem that the King is the ultimate being. The aura leaves the Extermination Team in total despair. Sensing Meruem's overwhelming aura, Knuckle tells Meleoron to retreat as this isn't something they can handle and realizes his mistake not to inform the Hunter Association at once. Suddenly at that moment, in a literal flash, Meruem activates and lit up the entire palace with his En. Sensing two enemies nearby, he knocks out Knuckle unconscious. Before thinking that he should activate his power, Meleoron too was knocked out by Meruem. Knuckle's A.P.R. disappears from Shaiapouf as Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogating in the West tower's room. Just as Meruem begins to head out to hunt down the two other intruders, Shaiapouf realizing his fear coming true, once again stops Meruem from heading out. He proposes a contest to Meruem hearing which Meruem again haves a headache. A contest to see who will locates their target first, Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi who'll search for Neferpitou or Meruem who'll search for remaining two Nen users. Shaiapouf demands Meruem to wait for the contest as he needs to hypnotize the humans arriving there. Shaiapouf demands additional time and a handicap to the King. He tells Meruem to use En only not more than once hearing which Meruem finds it amusing and accepts the contest. Meruem too also proposes a proposal. Should Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi lose, they should tell what they're hiding from the King otherwise which if they win, they get to protect that secret. Shaiapouf gather his clones and return to his original form and accepts the proposal by the King. Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi departs from the King. Shaiapouf tells Menthuthuyoupi to return to the West tower to wait for the Neferpitou's return and to not let Neferpitou to go near the King. Meanwhile Palm who is holding on to Komugi runs away form the King. Using her Wink Blue ability, Palm sees Gon whose hair is very long carried by Killua walking. Unable to decide what she have to do, Palm runs to the shutter leading to the underground. Soon enough, she is joined by the Ikalgo and they head to the underground. Palm tells Ikalgo about the current situation as they head towards one of Bizeff's rooms to hide Komugi. The episode ends while Meruem still trying to recover his memories. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc